A Summer With Edward Chapter 3
by ecizsmexy
Summary: This is the third chapter to my story titled, "A Summer With Edward". Hope you guys like it!
1. Chapter 1

**Unexpected**

I took my time in the bathroom dressing, and was amazed at how well the dress fit. Like a glove.

I put the shoes on-wondering to myself how much this whole outfit cost-and then looked in their giant mirror. I blinked, stuttered, and stumbled. I couldn't wait to see the look in Edwards eyes when I came down the stairs in this long, flowy, and absolutely gorgeous dress.

I walked out of the bathroom, and there waiting anxiously was Rosalie and Alice, practically dancing on their heels.

"Ohhh!!!" Rosalie and Alice gushed together, sounding like two looming and peeling bells sounding at the same time.

"Oh…my gosh. Bella, we couldn't have picked a better dress for you! It fits you wonderfully, and you have the perfect shape and proportions for a dress, so obviously its going to look fabulous on you." Rosalie beamed.

"Believe me, Bella, once Edward catches a glimpse of you and how it hugs on to your curves, he's definitely going to reconsider your compromise about the whole ridiculous waiting-for-marriage sex thing. I-"

Just then I flushed a deep red, probably making me look like a ripe tomato. I began to reconsider dressing up for this date. It seemed to have _many_ different advantages. I turned giddy inside, only hoping that maybe he would, indeed, change his mind after seeing me in this dress. The dress pushed my flat chest into a pair of curvy bust, and the hemming brought the dress into a close at my waist, excentuating my hips, and flowed gracefully down until you got to the bottom of my legs.

"Oh Alice…Rosalie…you guys are the best I could ever ask for. You're like sisters to me. Thank you, so much!" I gushed.

Then we all embraced for a hug, until finally I heard a soft knock on the door.

Oh, shit.

"Bella, in the bathroom. NOW!!!" They both screamed to me in unison.

I scrambled to the bathroom and hears Jaspers voice on the other side of the door, opening it so they could speak face to face.

Before I could count to three, Alice rapped on the bathroom door.

"Bella, its time to come out. Edwards waiting for you down there, and if you don't go now, you'll be late for your reservations."

I took a deep breath.

I could do this.

I remembered what Alice had said earlier and suddenly got a strike of courage.

I walked carefully down the steps, Alice and Rosalie trailing right behind me.

They told me Edward was on the first floor, so I had to walk down two flights of steps, since Rose's room was on the third floor…

I began the descend down the last set of stairs, my shoulders erect and confident.

I suddenly felt a sharp pang of butterflies enter my stomach as I realized that in a few short moments id be facing Edward, dressed all like this and, briefly, I wondered what Edward would be wearing….

I stepped down from the last step and turned around.

There, waiting for me, was Edward, wearing what I recognized to be a Dolce and Gabbana tuxedo.

And I thought _I_ looked beautiful.

I looked him up and down, noticing his hard and marble muscles as they oh so subtly peeked out of his tux. Then, I noticed his face. He looked at me with those butterschotch eyes of his and I knew that I looked as every bit as beautiful as I felt tonight. And that made me happy.

His mouth twitched unwillingly and his eyes grazed over my dress, and noticing how well it clung to every single curve I had, and how it flowed miraculously and beaitfully down my legs.

"Well…Say something!" Alice and Rosalie demanded.

The only ones at the house were me, Edward, Alice, Rosalie, and Jasper. Emmett was off to Florida at a Gator's football game, and Esme and Carlisle were off in New York sightseeing for a few weeks.

Edward stumbled and said, "Oh…um…Bella, you look…remarkably beautiful. Stunning. I can't wait to take you out tonight. You're going to love everything," he said as he tucked a strand of my hair behind my shoulder, giving me chills that ran up my spine.

I nodded and went over to Edward and gave him a tight squeeze, discreetly grazing my soft hands over his shoulders, all the way down to the small of his back.

He placed his hands around my waist and seemed to enjoy our embrace as much as I seemed to. He smiled triumphantly.

I was glad Edward couldn't read my mind just then, because if he had, he might have just decided not to take me out on a date with him to Seattle.

He took my hand, and after we all exchanged farewells, he led me down to his car, which I immediately recognized as his Aston Marin. It was purring like a cougar, or a mountain lion perhaps, desperately waiting in anticipation to be driven far above speed limit.

We walked down to his car, and Edward opened the door for me like a perfect gentleman. After he had buckled me up, he went over to the drivers side at a normal, human pace.

Watching him move that way, how his hard hips moved and swayed, and how his shoulder blades turned and moved excited me. He was too perfect and beautiful for me, the _normal_ and _human _one.

He got in the car, and I immediately noticed that he had warmed the car up for me. Such a gentleman, Edward was.

He turned and smiled crookedly at me, displaying his wonderful smile and perfecy pair of lips…

I returned the smile just a few seconds late, but I thought that out of the corner of my eye I seen his lips twitch.

After a few minutes of traveling and light conversation, he reached above his head for a CD. He popped it in-with his glorious, pale, and long fingers-and a soft jazz started playing and filled the interior wonderfully with the sweet music and the miraculous scent of him.

Before I could frame any coherent thoughts, he reached over and took my hand, smiled gentely, and skimmed his nose over the frontside of my hand, smelling, and definitely liking what he smelled.

Resisting the wine, but enjoying the bouquet.

When we were about 20 minutes away from Seattle when I felt the need to try something that I rarely did with Edward.

Our hands were still entertwined, but that didn't mean that I couldn't do anything else with them.

I reached over and started stroking his marble and slick face that radiated ice, and smiled when he took my hand and kissed it tenderly. We wove both of our hands-fire and ice-together and he placed them on his lap.

I took our intertwined hands and I placed his hand on my cheek, and mine on his.

I kissed and stroked his hand, giving it the most slightest of pecks and kisses here and there.

He didn't mind this, since this is what we did at home regularly, and I was happy that he didn't take this gesture too seriously.

I smiled to myself and managed to enjoy the rest of our drive to Seattle, but I only magaged to stay calm for only a few minutes; as we were approaching our destination, I was sitting on the edge of my seat. Edward, however, seemed to get a kick out of my anxiousness.

We sat in silence, till after I about died of the quietness and tension that was emanating through the car.

"So Edward, what brought all this on? Seattle? You know that I would have just been fine with dinner in Forks"-

He cut me off with "Bella, the only restaurant in Forks, besides Taco Bell and McDonalds, is The Lodge, which I find to be the most tacky and overpriced place in the state of Washington. Seattle, however, has much better dining and entertainment options."

I nodded.

We kept silent from then on, not needing to fill the time with endless chatter, until we arrived at the square.

Edward parallel parked the car in one swift move and offered his hand to me when he opened the car door for me.

We held hands as we walked, making light conversation, and managing a laugh here and there.

Every time I managed to look up at him when I wasn't speaking or laughing, he seemed to be really enjoying himself thoroughly. His eyes showed nothing but warm kindness, and I was happy that he was happy.

I tried to hide my desperation as to where we could be possibly going, but I sealed my lips, not wanting to work Edward up. We walked a few blocks until he led me inside a large pair of French doors, and led us up to an elevator.

I bounced up and down in the elevator, a sly grin on Edwards face.

Where were we????

We stepped out, and I heard Edward confirming dinner reservations for 2.

I then noticed where we were as soon as I caught the sign that was pinned on the shirt of each of the waiters and waitresses.

We were at the _Emerils_, by far the most expensive restaurant in Washington.

I'd heard of this place, but I never dreamed I would be here, with _Edward Cullen._

The waitress showed us to our table, a quiet booth, and let us sit down.

Of course I knew Edward didn't eat, but, in order to not spoil my or his time, ordered an entrée, with a warm smile on his face that emanated happiness.

"Yes, I'll have the Filet-bloody." Of course.

Edward and the waitress turned to me, and I ordered the chicken.

We both ordered drinks, Italian Soda, and soon the waitress disappeared.

Edward turned to me and grabbed my hand off the seat and held it with both of his hands.

"Bella, I'm so glad you came with me here tonight. It really wouldn't have been the same without you. Thank you. Really," he said genuinely.

"I didn't know I had a choice…" I countered with a smirk.

"Bella, tell me the truth. Do you honestly think that The Lodge is better than this place?"

I nodded my head, and I couldn't argue with that.

He always got his way.

Just then the waitress came out with our drinks.

Edward thanked her and took a sip himself and resisted the urge to puke.

"Edward, you don't have to do this, I'm perfectly fine with eating alone. You don't have to eat or drink a thing. Its just a waste of money to"-

Edward cut me off with a growl.

The Cullens were just so touchy about money.

"Bella, it really makes me happy to eat out with you, and even though I may not particularly enjoy the food, I won't be concentrating on that anyway. How could I, beautiful and loving as you are. I really want you to know that nothing in the world makes me more happier than to see you happy, because I love you."

He said this tenderly, with the most honest and sincere expression on his face, and just then, I couldn't help but be infected by his kind behavior. My spirits immediately lifted.

After a few minutes, our entrees came out, looking delectibly delicious.

After dinner and more conversation, he left a 1,000 dollar bill on the table, and we left to go outside; he had a surprise awaiting there.

I stepped out into the blistering cold weather and gasped. It felt about 10 degrees outside, and I had on a sleeveless dress.

We were on the 23 floor of a gigantic building overlooking all of Seattle.

Edward pulled off his jacket and put it around me, also rubbing my arms for friction.

The gesture was so incredibly tender, I gushed inside but also couldn't resist the urge to take a big whiff of the scent that was always emanating off of him. Always delicious and equally distinct.

I tried to focus on the view, but I was too focused on his hands stroking me.

It was the most amazing thing he could do to me besides kissing.

He stood behind me and put his arms around my waist.

We stood there, just taking in the breath taking view.

After a while Edward spoke.

"What do you think, Bella?" he asked, his expression light and care-free.

"Edward, its amazing. You couldn't have picked a better night. Or time. Up here you can see all the stars clearly and make out every builging and the lights…Thank you Edward."

I turned around, put my hands on his chest, and pressed my lips to his.

He returned the kiss, but, as always, when I wanted to be not-so-careful, he automatically pulled away and gave me a hug.

"Thank you, Bella. Really. Not only for coming with me tonight, but for you. I know I don't deserve you, but I am much too of a selfish creature to recognize that. But thank, you Isabella. For everything."

He sighed as he spoke and we continued taking in the view.

After awhile, Edward was the first one to speak.

"We should probably get going Bella, its getting dark and…"

I turned around.

"Okay. Where else are you taking me then?"

He traced a finger around my lips.

"That, Bella, is for _me _to know, and for _you_ to find out…"

"When will I find out?" I pleaded.

I couldn't imagine it. He spending more money on _me?_ 1,000 was already enough. But evidently, he had other ideas…

He chuckled and pulled me inside.

He led the way to the elevator, and once we were out on the streets again once more, he put his arm around my shoulder like I was the most delicate person-very breakable.

"Do you want me to carry you?" he offered.

I looked at him in disbelief, but there was no deception in his eyes.

"Edward, I think I can walk" I alleged.

"Whatever you wish…"He sounded like he really meant it.

But…

But.

If I was going to get _anywhere _with Edward, I had to take everything that might make him more willing.

"Actually, Edward, these heels," I gestured toward the bivianos, "are really killing me. I might take you up your offer, if you are still willing."

Yes, this is good.

He smiled down at me and pulled me up into his arms effortlessly as if I weighed a feather.

As soon as I was up in Edwards strong arms, I put my arms around his neck.

I looked up at him and he looked down at me with his molten eyes.

"Bella, I know you've heard this from me before, but you look absolutely stunning." He stroked my cheek delicately as I blushed. "And that, by far, is the most beautiful thing in my world."

I cradled myself like a baby into his stone chest and took a deep breath of his sweet scent.

_Ahhhh…_I didn't deserve a man like Edward.

He was much, much too good to me.

He set me back down on my feet and I immediately knew we had arrived at our next destination….


	2. Chapter 2

**Unexpected**

I took my time in the bathroom dressing, and was amazed at how well the dress fit. Like a glove.

I put the shoes on-wondering to myself how much this whole outfit cost-and then looked in their giant mirror. I blinked, stuttered, and stumbled. I couldn't wait to see the look in Edwards eyes when I came down the stairs in this long, flowy, and absolutely gorgeous dress.

I walked out of the bathroom, and there waiting anxiously was Rosalie and Alice, practically dancing on their heels.

"Ohhh!!!" Rosalie and Alice gushed together, sounding like two looming and peeling bells sounding at the same time.

"Oh…my gosh. Bella, we couldn't have picked a better dress for you! It fits you wonderfully, and you have the perfect shape and proportions for a dress, so obviously its going to look fabulous on you." Rosalie beamed.

"Believe me, Bella, once Edward catches a glimpse of you and how it hugs on to your curves, he's definitely going to reconsider your compromise about the whole ridiculous waiting-for-marriage sex thing. I-"

Just then I flushed a deep red, probably making me look like a ripe tomato. I began to reconsider dressing up for this date. It seemed to have _many_ different advantages. I turned giddy inside, only hoping that maybe he would, indeed, change his mind after seeing me in this dress. The dress pushed my flat chest into a pair of curvy bust, and the hemming brought the dress into a close at my waist, excentuating my hips, and flowed gracefully down until you got to the bottom of my legs.

"Oh Alice…Rosalie…you guys are the best I could ever ask for. You're like sisters to me. Thank you, so much!" I gushed.

Then we all embraced for a hug, until finally I heard a soft knock on the door.

Oh, no.

My pulse immediately quickened and my hands started to shake.

Why was I so incredibly nervous?!

"Bella, in the bathroom. NOW!!!" They both screamed to me in unison.

I scrambled to the bathroom and hears Jaspers voice on the other side of the door, opening it so they could speak face to face.

Before I could count to three, Alice rapped on the bathroom door.

"Bella, its time to come out. Edwards waiting for you down there, and if you don't go now, you'll be late for your reservations."

I took a deep breath.

I could do this.

I remembered what Alice had said earlier and suddenly got a strike of courage.

I walked carefully down the steps, Alice and Rosalie trailing right behind me.

They told me Edward was on the first floor, so I had to walk down two flights of steps, since Rose's room was on the third floor…

I began the descend down the last set of stairs, my shoulders erect and confident.

I suddenly felt a sharp pang of butterflies enter my stomach as I realized that in a few short moments id be facing Edward, dressed all like this and, briefly, I wondered what Edward would be wearing….

I stepped down from the last step and turned around.

There, waiting for me, was Edward, wearing what I recognized to be a Dolce and Gabbana tuxedo.

And I thought _I_ looked beautiful.

I looked him up and down, noticing his hard and marble muscles as they oh so subtly peeked out of his tux. Then, I noticed his face. He looked at me with those butterschotch eyes of his and I knew that I looked as every bit as beautiful as I felt tonight. And that made me happy.

His mouth twitched unwillingly and his eyes grazed over my dress, and noticing how well it clung to every single curve I had, and how it flowed miraculously and beaitfully down my legs...

"Well, say something!" Alice and Rosalie demanded.

The only ones at the house were me, Edward, Alice, Rosalie, and Jasper. Emmett was off to Florida at a Gator's football game, and Esme and Carlisle were off in New York sightseeing for a few weeks.

Edward stumbled and said, "Oh…um…Bella, you look…remarkably beautiful. Stunning. I can't wait to take you out tonight. You're going to love everything," he said as he tucked a strand of my hair behind my shoulder, giving me chills that ran up my spine.

I nodded and went over to Edward and gave him a tight squeeze, discreetly grazing my soft hands over his shoulders, all the way down to the small of his back.

He placed his hands around my waist and seemed to enjoy our embrace as much as I seemed to. He smiled triumphantly.

I was glad Edward couldn't read my mind just then, because if he had, he might have just decided not to take me out on a date with him to Seattle.

He took my hand, and after we all exchanged farewells, he led me down to his car, which I immediately recognized as his Aston Marin. It was purring like a cougar, or a mountain lion perhaps, desperately waiting in anticipation to be driven far above speed limit.

We walked down to his car, and Edward opened the door for me like a perfect gentleman. After he had buckled me up, he went over to the drivers side at a normal, human pace.

Watching him move that way, how his hard hips moved and swayed, and how his shoulder blades turned and moved excited me. He was too perfect and beautiful for me, the _normal_ and _human _one.

He got in the car, and I immediately noticed that he had warmed the car up for me. Such a gentleman, Edward was.

He turned and smiled crookedly at me, displaying his wonderful smile and perfecy pair of lips…

I returned the smile just a few seconds late, but I thought that out of the corner of my eye I seen his lips twitch.

After a few minutes of traveling and light conversation, he reached above his head for a CD. He popped it in-with his glorious, pale, and long fingers-and a soft jazz started playing and filled the interior wonderfully with the sweet music and the miraculous scent of him.

Before I could frame any coherent thoughts, he reached over and took my hand, smiled gentely, and skimmed his nose over the frontside of my hand, smelling, and definitely liking what he smelled.

Resisting the wine, but enjoying the bouquet.

When we were about 20 minutes away from Seattle when I felt the need to try something that I rarely did with Edward.

Our hands were still entertwined, but that didn't mean that I couldn't do anything else with them.

I reached over and started stroking his marble and slick face that radiated ice, and smiled when he took my hand and kissed it tenderly. We wove both of our hands-fire and ice-together and he placed them on his lap.

I took our intertwined hands and I placed his hand on my cheek, and mine on his.

I kissed and stroked his hand, giving it the most slightest of pecks and kisses here and there.

He didn't mind this, since this is what we did at home regularly, and I was happy that he didn't take this gesture too seriously.

I smiled to myself and managed to enjoy the rest of our drive to Seattle, but I only magaged to stay calm for only a few minutes; as we were approaching our destination, I was sitting on the edge of my seat. Edward, however, seemed to get a kick out of my anxiousness.

We sat in silence, till after I about died of the quietness and tension that was emanating through the car.

"So Edward, what brought all this on? Seattle? You know that I would have just been fine with dinner in Forks"-

He cut me off with "Bella, the only restaurant in Forks, besides Taco Bell and McDonalds, is The Lodge, which I find to be the most tacky and overpriced place in the state of Washington. Seattle, however, has much better dining and entertainment options."

I nodded.

We kept silent from then on, not needing to fill the time with endless chatter, until we arrived at the square.

Edward parallel parked the car in one swift move and offered his hand to me when he opened the car door for me.

We held hands as we walked, making light conversation, and managing a laugh here and there.

Every time I managed to look up at him when I wasn't speaking or laughing, he seemed to be really enjoying himself thoroughly. His eyes showed nothing but warm kindness, and I was happy that he was happy.

I tried to hide my desperation as to where we could be possibly going, but I sealed my lips, not wanting to work Edward up. We walked a few blocks until he led me inside a large pair of French doors, and led us up to an elevator.

I bounced up and down in the elevator, a sly grin on Edwards face.

Where were we????

We stepped out, and I heard Edward confirming dinner reservations for 2.

I then noticed where we were as soon as I caught the sign that was pinned on the shirt of each of the waiters and waitresses.

We were at the _Emerils_, by far the most expensive restaurant in Washington.

I'd heard of this place, but I never dreamed I would be here, with _Edward Cullen._

The waitress showed us to our table, a quiet booth, and let us sit down.

Of course I knew Edward didn't eat, but, in order to not spoil my or his time, ordered an entrée, with a warm smile on his face that emanated happiness.

"Yes, I'll have the Filet-bloody." Of course.

Edward and the waitress turned to me, and I ordered the chicken.

We both ordered drinks, Italian Soda, and soon the waitress disappeared.

Edward turned to me and grabbed my hand off the seat and held it with both of his hands.

"Bella, I'm so glad you came with me here tonight. It really wouldn't have been the same without you. Thank you. Really," he said genuinely.

"I didn't know I had a choice…" I countered with a smirk.

"Bella, tell me the truth. Do you honestly think that The Lodge is better than this place?"

I nodded my head, and I couldn't argue with that.

He always got his way.

Just then the waitress came out with our drinks.

Edward thanked her and took a sip himself and resisted the urge to puke.

"Edward, you don't have to do this, I'm perfectly fine with eating alone. You don't have to eat or drink a thing. Its just a waste of money to"-

Edward cut me off with a growl.

The Cullens were just so touchy about money.

"Bella, it really makes me happy to eat out with you, and even though I may not particularly enjoy the food, I won't be concentrating on that anyway. How could I, beautiful and loving as you are. I really want you to know that nothing in the world makes me more happier than to see you happy, because I love you."

He said this tenderly, with the most honest and sincere expression on his face, and just then, I couldn't help but be infected by his kind behavior. My spirits immediately lifted.

After a few minutes, our entrees came out, looking delectibly delicious.

After dinner and more conversation, he left a 1,000 dollar bill on the table, and we left to go outside; he had a surprise awaiting there.

I stepped out into the blistering cold weather and gasped. It felt about 10 degrees outside, and I had on a sleeveless dress.

We were on the 23 floor of a gigantic building overlooking all of Seattle.

Edward pulled off his jacket and put it around me, also rubbing my arms for friction.

The gesture was so incredibly tender, I gushed inside but also couldn't resist the urge to take a big whiff of the scent that was always emanating off of him. Always delicious and equally distinct.

I tried to focus on the view, but I was too focused on his hands stroking me.

It was the most amazing thing he could do to me besides kissing.

He stood behind me and put his arms around my waist.

We stood there, just taking in the breath taking view.

After a while Edward spoke.

"What do you think, Bella?" he asked, his expression light and care-free.

"Edward, its amazing. You couldn't have picked a better night. Or time. Up here you can see all the stars clearly and make out every builging and the lights…Thank you Edward."

I turned around, put my hands on his chest, and pressed my lips to his.

He returned the kiss, but, as always, when I wanted to be not-so-careful, he automatically pulled away and gave me a hug.

"Thank you, Bella. Really. Not only for coming with me tonight, but for you. I know I don't deserve you, but I am much too of a selfish creature to recognize that. But thank, you Isabella. For everything."

He sighed as he spoke and we continued taking in the view.

After awhile, Edward was the first one to speak.

"We should probably get going Bella, its getting dark and…"

I turned around.

"Okay. Where else are you taking me then?"

He traced a finger around my lips.

"That, Bella, is for _me _to know, and for _you_ to find out…"

"When will I find out?" I pleaded.

I couldn't imagine it. He spending more money on _me?_ 1,000 was already enough. But evidently, he had other ideas…

He chuckled and pulled me inside.

He led the way to the elevator, and once we were out on the streets again once more, he put his arm around my shoulder like I was the most delicate person-very breakable.

"Do you want me to carry you?" he offered.

I looked at him in disbelief, but there was no deception in his eyes.

"Edward, I think I can walk" I alleged.

"Whatever you wish…"He sounded like he really meant it.

But…

But.

If I was going to get _anywhere _with Edward, I had to take everything that might make him more willing.

"Actually, Edward, these heels," I gestured toward the bivianos, "are really killing me. I might take you up your offer, if you are still willing."

Yes, this is good.

He smiled down at me and pulled me up into his arms effortlessly as if I weighed a feather.

As soon as I was up in Edwards strong arms, I put my arms around his neck.

I looked up at him and he looked down at me with his molten eyes.

"Bella, I know you've heard this from me before, but you look absolutely stunning." He stroked my cheek delicately as I blushed. "And that, by far, is the most beautiful thing in my world."

I cradled myself like a baby into his stone chest and took a deep breath of his sweet scent.

_Ahhhh…_I didn't deserve a man like Edward.

He was much, much too good to me.

He set me back down on my feet and I immediately knew we had arrived at our next destination….


	3. Chapter 3

**Unexpected**

I took my time in the bathroom dressing, and was amazed at how well the dress fit. Like a glove.

I put the shoes on-wondering to myself how much this whole outfit cost-and then looked in their giant mirror. I blinked, stuttered, and stumbled. I couldn't wait to see the look in Edwards eyes when I came down the stairs in this long, flowy, and absolutely gorgeous dress.

I walked out of the bathroom, and there waiting anxiously was Rosalie and Alice, practically dancing on their heels.

"Ohhh!!!" Rosalie and Alice gushed together, sounding like two looming and peeling bells sounding at the same time.

"Oh…my gosh. Bella, we couldn't have picked a better dress for you! It fits you wonderfully, and you have the perfect shape and proportions for a dress, so obviously its going to look fabulous on you." Rosalie beamed.

"Believe me, Bella, once Edward catches a glimpse of you and how it hugs on to your curves, he's definitely going to reconsider your compromise about the whole ridiculous waiting-for-marriage sex thing. I-"

Just then I flushed a deep red, probably making me look like a ripe tomato. I began to reconsider dressing up for this date. It seemed to have _many_ different advantages. I turned giddy inside, only hoping that maybe he would, indeed, change his mind after seeing me in this dress. The dress pushed my flat chest into a pair of curvy bust, and the hemming brought the dress into a close at my waist, excentuating my hips, and flowed gracefully down until you got to the bottom of my legs.

"Oh Alice…Rosalie…you guys are the best I could ever ask for. You're like sisters to me. Thank you, so much!" I gushed.

Then we all embraced for a hug, until finally I heard a soft knock on the door.

Oh, no.

My pulse immediately quickened and my hands started to shake.

Why was I so incredibly nervous?!

"Bella, in the bathroom. NOW!!!" They both screamed to me in unison.

I scrambled to the bathroom and hears Jaspers voice on the other side of the door, opening it so they could speak face to face.

Before I could count to three, Alice rapped on the bathroom door.

"Bella, its time to come out. Edwards waiting for you down there, and if you don't go now, you'll be late for your reservations."

I took a deep breath.

I could do this.

I remembered what Alice had said earlier and suddenly got a strike of courage.

I walked carefully down the steps, Alice and Rosalie trailing right behind me.

They told me Edward was on the first floor, so I had to walk down two flights of steps, since Rose's room was on the third floor…

I began the descend down the last set of stairs, my shoulders erect and confident.

I suddenly felt a sharp pang of butterflies enter my stomach as I realized that in a few short moments id be facing Edward, dressed all like this and, briefly, I wondered what Edward would be wearing….

I stepped down from the last step and turned around.

There, waiting for me, was Edward, wearing what I recognized to be a Dolce and Gabbana tuxedo.

And I thought _I_ looked beautiful.

I looked him up and down, noticing his hard and marble muscles as they oh so subtly peeked out of his tux. Then, I noticed his face. He looked at me with those butterschotch eyes of his and I knew that I looked as every bit as beautiful as I felt tonight. And that made me happy.

His mouth twitched unwillingly and his eyes grazed over my dress, and noticing how well it clung to every single curve I had, and how it flowed miraculously and beaitfully down my legs...

"Well, say something!" Alice and Rosalie demanded.

The only ones at the house were me, Edward, Alice, Rosalie, and Jasper. Emmett was off to Florida at a Gator's football game, and Esme and Carlisle were off in New York sightseeing for a few weeks.

Edward stumbled and said, "Oh…um…Bella, you look…remarkably beautiful. Stunning. I can't wait to take you out tonight. You're going to love everything," he said as he tucked a strand of my hair behind my shoulder, giving me chills that ran up my spine.

I nodded and went over to Edward and gave him a tight squeeze, discreetly grazing my soft hands over his shoulders, all the way down to the small of his back.

He placed his hands around my waist and seemed to enjoy our embrace as much as I seemed to. He smiled triumphantly.

I was glad Edward couldn't read my mind just then, because if he had, he might have just decided not to take me out on a date with him to Seattle.

He took my hand, and after we all exchanged farewells, he led me down to his car, which I immediately recognized as his Aston Marin. It was purring like a cougar, or a mountain lion perhaps, desperately waiting in anticipation to be driven far above speed limit.

We walked down to his car, and Edward opened the door for me like a perfect gentleman. After he had buckled me up, he went over to the drivers side at a normal, human pace.

Watching him move that way, how his hard hips moved and swayed, and how his shoulder blades turned and moved excited me. He was too perfect and beautiful for me, the _normal_ and _human _one.

He got in the car, and I immediately noticed that he had warmed the car up for me. Such a gentleman, Edward was.

He turned and smiled crookedly at me, displaying his wonderful smile and perfecy pair of lips…

I returned the smile just a few seconds late, but I thought that out of the corner of my eye I seen his lips twitch.

After a few minutes of traveling and light conversation, he reached above his head for a CD. He popped it in-with his glorious, pale, and long fingers-and a soft jazz started playing and filled the interior wonderfully with the sweet music and the miraculous scent of him.

Before I could frame any coherent thoughts, he reached over and took my hand, smiled gentely, and skimmed his nose over the frontside of my hand, smelling, and definitely liking what he smelled.

Resisting the wine, but enjoying the bouquet.

When we were about 20 minutes away from Seattle when I felt the need to try something that I rarely did with Edward.

Our hands were still entertwined, but that didn't mean that I couldn't do anything else with them.

I reached over and started stroking his marble and slick face that radiated ice, and smiled when he took my hand and kissed it tenderly. We wove both of our hands-fire and ice-together and he placed them on his lap.

I took our intertwined hands and I placed his hand on my cheek, and mine on his.

I kissed and stroked his hand, giving it the most slightest of pecks and kisses here and there.

He didn't mind this, since this is what we did at home regularly, and I was happy that he didn't take this gesture too seriously.

I smiled to myself and managed to enjoy the rest of our drive to Seattle, but I only magaged to stay calm for only a few minutes; as we were approaching our destination, I was sitting on the edge of my seat. Edward, however, seemed to get a kick out of my anxiousness.

We sat in silence, till after I about died of the quietness and tension that was emanating through the car.

"So Edward, what brought all this on? Seattle? You know that I would have just been fine with dinner in Forks"-

He cut me off with "Bella, the only restaurant in Forks, besides Taco Bell and McDonalds, is The Lodge, which I find to be the most tacky and overpriced place in the state of Washington. Seattle, however, has much better dining and entertainment options."

I nodded.

We kept silent from then on, not needing to fill the time with endless chatter, until we arrived at the square.

Edward parallel parked the car in one swift move and offered his hand to me when he opened the car door for me.

We held hands as we walked, making light conversation, and managing a laugh here and there.

Every time I managed to look up at him when I wasn't speaking or laughing, he seemed to be really enjoying himself thoroughly. His eyes showed nothing but warm kindness, and I was happy that he was happy.

I tried to hide my desperation as to where we could be possibly going, but I sealed my lips, not wanting to work Edward up. We walked a few blocks until he led me inside a large pair of French doors, and led us up to an elevator.

I bounced up and down in the elevator, a sly grin on Edwards face.

Where were we????

We stepped out, and I heard Edward confirming dinner reservations for 2.

I then noticed where we were as soon as I caught the sign that was pinned on the shirt of each of the waiters and waitresses.

We were at the _Emerils_, by far the most expensive restaurant in Washington.

I'd heard of this place, but I never dreamed I would be here, with _Edward Cullen._

The waitress showed us to our table, a quiet booth, and let us sit down.

Of course I knew Edward didn't eat, but, in order to not spoil my or his time, ordered an entrée, with a warm smile on his face that emanated happiness.

"Yes, I'll have the Filet-bloody." Of course.

Edward and the waitress turned to me, and I ordered the chicken.

We both ordered drinks, Italian Soda, and soon the waitress disappeared.

Edward turned to me and grabbed my hand off the seat and held it with both of his hands.

"Bella, I'm so glad you came with me here tonight. It really wouldn't have been the same without you. Thank you. Really," he said genuinely.

"I didn't know I had a choice…" I countered with a smirk.

"Bella, tell me the truth. Do you honestly think that The Lodge is better than this place?"

I nodded my head, and I couldn't argue with that.

He always got his way.

Just then the waitress came out with our drinks.

Edward thanked her and took a sip himself and resisted the urge to puke.

"Edward, you don't have to do this, I'm perfectly fine with eating alone. You don't have to eat or drink a thing. Its just a waste of money to"-

Edward cut me off with a growl.

The Cullens were just so touchy about money.

"Bella, it really makes me happy to eat out with you, and even though I may not particularly enjoy the food, I won't be concentrating on that anyway. How could I, beautiful and loving as you are. I really want you to know that nothing in the world makes me more happier than to see you happy, because I love you."

He said this tenderly, with the most honest and sincere expression on his face, and just then, I couldn't help but be infected by his kind behavior. My spirits immediately lifted.

After a few minutes, our entrees came out, looking delectibly delicious.

After dinner and more conversation, he left a 1,000 dollar bill on the table, and we left to go outside; he had a surprise awaiting there.

I stepped out into the blistering cold weather and gasped. It felt about 10 degrees outside, and I had on a sleeveless dress.

We were on the 23 floor of a gigantic building overlooking all of Seattle.

Edward pulled off his jacket and put it around me, also rubbing my arms for friction.

The gesture was so incredibly tender, I gushed inside but also couldn't resist the urge to take a big whiff of the scent that was always emanating off of him. Always delicious and equally distinct.

I tried to focus on the view, but I was too focused on his hands stroking me.

It was the most amazing thing he could do to me besides kissing.

He stood behind me and put his arms around my waist.

We stood there, just taking in the breath taking view.

After a while Edward spoke.

"What do you think, Bella?" he asked, his expression light and care-free.

"Edward, its amazing. You couldn't have picked a better night. Or time. Up here you can see all the stars clearly and make out every builging and the lights…Thank you Edward."

I turned around, put my hands on his chest, and pressed my lips to his.

He returned the kiss, but, as always, when I wanted to be not-so-careful, he automatically pulled away and gave me a hug.

"Thank you, Bella. Really. Not only for coming with me tonight, but for you. I know I don't deserve you, but I am much too of a selfish creature to recognize that. But thank, you Isabella. For everything."

He sighed as he spoke and we continued taking in the view.

After awhile, Edward was the first one to speak.

"We should probably get going Bella, its getting dark and…"

I turned around.

"Okay. Where else are you taking me then?"

He traced a finger around my lips.

"That, Bella, is for _me _to know, and for _you_ to find out…"

"When will I find out?" I pleaded.

I couldn't imagine it. He spending more money on _me?_ 1,000 was already enough. But evidently, he had other ideas…

He chuckled and pulled me inside.

He led the way to the elevator, and once we were out on the streets again once more, he put his arm around my shoulder like I was the most delicate person-very breakable.

"Do you want me to carry you?" he offered.

I looked at him in disbelief, but there was no deception in his eyes.

"Edward, I think I can walk" I alleged.

"Whatever you wish…"He sounded like he really meant it.

But…

But.

If I was going to get _anywhere _with Edward, I had to take everything that might make him more willing.

"Actually, Edward, these heels," I gestured toward the bivianos, "are really killing me. I might take you up your offer, if you are still willing."

Yes, this is good.

He smiled down at me and pulled me up into his arms effortlessly as if I weighed a feather.

As soon as I was up in Edwards strong arms, I put my arms around his neck.

I looked up at him and he looked down at me with his molten eyes.

"Bella, I know you've heard this from me before, but you look absolutely stunning." He stroked my cheek delicately as I blushed. "And that, by far, is the most beautiful thing in my world."

I cradled myself like a baby into his stone chest and took a deep breath of his sweet scent.

_Ahhhh…_I didn't deserve a man like Edward.

He was much, much too good to me.

He set me back down on my feet and I immediately knew we had arrived at our next destination….


	4. Chapter 4

**Icing On The Cake**

"Here we are Bella," Edward said, taking my hand.

"Have you ever been on a carriage ride?" He asked.

I looked up at him in shock.

Although I completely knew the answer in my head, instead I just stood there like an idiot.

"Alright, then, I'll take that as a no…" Edward muttered, while at the same time hopping into the back cab of the carriage.

He turned around as soon as he was up, let down the steps, and took my hand and pulled me up with his gloves.

We both sat down, and once laying eyes on what looked to be a sheep wool afghan, and pulled off the coat.

Edward beat me to the covers and spread it out over me, protectively, and around my shoulders.

"Thank you," I murmured.

The carriage took off just then, and from what I could tell, we were riding about 12 blocks up the street and back.

Instead of the carriage driver giving us a tour of the city, Edward put his arms around my shoulder and became my tour guide; he probably knew more about the city than the driver himself.

"And over here, is the old gothic cemetery built in 1923," he said, gesturing to a place just off the road. "Rosalie's aunt, Madeline Hale, was buried here, along with her family."

Even though Edwards tutorial was excellent and flawless, sometimes I couldn't quite focus on what he was saying.

Mostly I just looked at his face, memorizing its beauty and splendor, every perfect detail that could only have been mad possible by artists.

And sometimes I think he saw through me too, because every time that he caught me looking at him, he would simply smile to me and continue what he was explaining.

"And now we come full circle," he said, and just then I had noticed that we had come to a sudden stop, and we were back from the place we started.

I jolted upright from my slumped position, and Edward quickly put his coat around my shoulders and put the afghan back.

As soon as he helped me down the stairs, he made me wait by the pavement so he could pay the one who took us on the miraculous carriage ride.

He handed the driver another 1000 dollar bill.

He came back to me smiling ear to ear and grabbed me by the waist.

"What," Edward questioned.

"Edward, is it necessary to spend 2,000 dollars on me on one night?! And why a 1000 dollar bill? Why not a 50 or a hundred?"

He sighed.

"Bella, Id rather not have this conversation. You know that money isn't an issue in my family. And besides, I only carry 50s and 100s in my wallet. All we have are 1000 dollar bills in our suitcases back home. So Bella, really, $2000 isn't a big deal at all. Besides, I couldn't have came up with a better way to spend it on. The love of my life, Bella."

He said this with adoration and complete sincerity, and his golden eyes held no trace of deception.

Before I could protest, he pulled me into his embrace and we started walking off to what I thought to his car.

I thought about our time tonight, and just how magical it really was, and how Edwards unselfishness was contagious. Sunshine seemed to emanate from him always, and I knew the reason why it pained me to be away from him.

We went to a 5 star restaurant, and had the most glorious and perfect carriage ride. I only needed one more thing to be completely satisfied tonight.

Edward.

Alone.

I sighed as he strapped me into his car. He walked around the car after he shut the door and crawled into the drivers side.

He started the car and turned the heater on full blast, and rubbed my shoulders for friction.

He pulled away and after five minutes of silence, I felt the need to speak up and tell Edward that I needed to be with him alone.

Interupting my thoughts, Edward began.

"Bella, theres somewhere else, just one more place that id like to take you tonight. Its not far from here, and its quiet and peaceful, so we can be alone together tonight."

I agreed joyfully and the rest of the way we held hands.

After about another five minutes, Edward stopped the vehicle.

I looked around me and noticed htat we were on top of a large hill, sort of a cliff, in a wide open space with no body near.

We were both out of the car when Edward walked to the back of the Vanquish and pulled outa large comforter and came over to where I was standing and spread the cover on the ground.

"Oh Edward, this is the most beautiful moment in my life. Right under the stars with the most amazing man I know…It doesn't get much better than this, I must say.

I let myself trail off and I looked up at Edward. We were not both laying on top of the cover and looking at the bright and vivid stars.

His eyes were burning and he looked at me like he'd just won the lottery. I didn't deserve to have someone look at me like that…

"Bella, Bella, Bella. If you only knew. If you could only begin to comprehend the way I love you, you would know that I, too, return those same feelings, but magnified a million times. I love you more than you realize, Isabella, truly, I do."

I smiled up at him and snuggled in closer.

I was home.

If only Edward knew how much I loved _him_. If only he knew how much I _wanted_ him. Too bad. I often wondered if he felt the same way, if he even wanted me in that way at all, and how it would be like if we actually ever…

I pulled my head up to kiss him on the lips, it looked like I was going to have to be the one here to make the first move this time…

He returned my urgent kiss eagerly and began exploring his chest with my hands while he cradled my face.

Before he had time to protest, I took him full on the mouth and started to un-button his cool, white long sleeve khaki shirt. I tossed it to the side and glazed my hands over his icy marble chest, over and over, memorizing his perfection. He let out a groan, but surprisingly, he didn't stop me.

Well this was going well.

We continued our fervor with great enthusiasm, and I couldn't help but wish desperately that this very moment would ever end, and I wondered if Edward felt the same way.

He rolled me over until he was hovering over me, and I was suddenly aware that he covered every square inch of me, leering over me with a look in his eyes that told me that he wanted me every bit as bad as he did. Though, somehow, the fact that he was hovering over me this way game me a feeling of security, and I did not in the slightest bit feel his the weight of his hard body crushing mine. He held his _own_ stance.

I crashed my lips to his and began again, but this time, adding tongue. He tasted so delectibly delicious. Our tongues met and did an exotic dance of their own, while still making sure that I wasn't crossing any of his boundaries tonight.

His strong and sure hands carefully cupped my cheek and when I looked up into his golden eyes, I knew for sure that Edward was having every bit a hard time as me restraining himself. He began panting and slid his hand down to my shoulder and across my arms.

His breathing hitched as a pondering look shot across his face.

"Bella, don't be afraid to stop me if this gets uncomfortable for you, please." Edward whispered in my ear. His cold and yielding breath tickled.

His hands made their way to my waist, but his lips never left mine. He looked into my eyes once more to measure my judgement, and I gave him a look that said, "as if I would be able to stop you."

He took his long, pale and sexy fingers across my top button of my blouse, and started unbuttoning it. His panting grew stronger as he progressed to the last button, and slowly pulled the blouse off.

Our kisses never failed as he grazed and rubbed my torso, and the cold touch was deeply sensous. I wanted to live in this moment forever, and never have to part from Edwards touches that sent electric through my veins every time.

His hips shifted uncomfortably, and I could feel the bulge straining through his pants, and that brought a small smile to my lips.

He placed kisses down my neck, occasionally grazing his marble cold tonge across my skin.

"So soft, like silk," he murmured against my skin, and his words sent vibrations through my body that were deeply pleasant and sinuous.

His hands glided over my hips, but made their way up, up up, until his breathing hitched.

Just about as we were going to progress further, he pulled away to look into my eyes and say "Bella, we can't do this…"

***


End file.
